


Oretachi no Taiga ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai!

by Daughter of Vayu (aquaregia)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angelic Kagami Taiga, Eventual AoKaga, GoM just love their Kagami, High School Harem AU, Host Club!AU, Kagami Taiga Being an Idiot, M/M, Multi, Repost from ffnet, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, kinda like ouran but not really, uke kagami taiga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaregia/pseuds/Daughter%20of%20Vayu
Summary: "Our Taiga Can't Be This Cute!" Somehow, Kagami Taiga managed to get the attention of the student council president and become the member of Teikou Academy Host Club. So now, Kagami had to deal with the craziness of the Host Club members, including the one and only; Aomine Daiki who kept his blood boil and his face blushing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to start moving my works from FF.net to AO3. Don't worry, I'll update my story there as well. I rarely update nowadays due to the RL, but I keep trying whenever I can. I'm writing the next update now, please bear with me...
> 
> This story got nothing to do with "Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai". I'm just liking the sound of the title so I altered it a bit~ And this chapter is beta-ed by DuskBeforeDawn
> 
> I own nothing, and I make no profit of this. This is purely for entertainment.

"Kagamicchi~!"

"Kagami-kun."

"Bakagami!"

"Kagami."

"Kaga-chin…"

"Taiga."

Kagami Taiga's ears perked up as he heard six different voices and at least six different variations of his name as he entered the student council's room. He sighed at those sitting in front of him; there were at least six different colors of heads which all turned at his direction. From left to right, there was Kise Ryouta, Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi, and Akashi Seijuuro. All six of them were the members of the student council as well as a club known to be the Teikou Academy Host Club.

And why such club existed, Kagami had no idea. So far he knew the Teikou Academy was the most prestigious school in Japan, where the high-class people went to educate themselves. And somehow, in this massively exclusive environment, stood something called "Teikou Academy Host Club." No one knew why such a club existed, and yet, no one ever questioned Akashi's decision before.

"Why do you need a host club in a high school?"

And Kagami Taiga had asked the question, right at Akashi's face. So, Akashi snapped his fingers and soon, five different colored heads appeared in front of Kagami.

"Kagami Taiga, you will join Teikou Academy Host Club. And my words are absolute."

And that was the story to why Kagami Taiga stood there, in the middle of student council's office as well as host clubroom. The room was very spacious with ridiculous amounts of sofas and settees. Sunrays peered through the huge French windows, which connected to the balcony with smooth white curtains. And Kagami thought, what a waste of money, since you could make curtains with much cheaper costs and still have the same quality. Don't get him wrong, Kagami Taiga came from a wealthy family, but, he's still not used to extravagant life since he spent all his childhood living a normal life with his mother before his rich father came around after the death of his dear mother.

And now, Kagami Taiga was the part of host club.

"Kagamicchi~ You're late-ssu!" The blond boy Kise hugged Kagami like he usually did. "Midorimacchi's really mean to me when you're not around-ssu…"

"O-Oi… Kise… let go a bit…" Kagami tried to peel Kise off, but as usual, his actions were worthless since Kise was attached to him like bubble gum to hair. "If you don't let me go, I can't prepare the cake for the clients!"

At the word "cake", Murasakibara's eyes were getting wider and soon after that, he also attached himself to Kagami like an oversized cat.

"I want Kaga-chin's cake~ It always tastes good~" Murasakibara said.

Midorima sighed. This was always happening. He'd seen this coming, and yet, there wasn't much he could do to stop them. He glanced towards Akashi who smirked at Kagami's effort to get loose.

"Atsushi, Ryouta, stop that. You make it harder for Taiga to open the cake. Didn't you guys want to taste it?" Akashi asked calmly. Quickly, Murasakibara and Kise let Kagami go and threw hopeful eyes at him. Kagami sighed.

"Kagami-kun, let me help you," Kuroko said as he suddenly appeared next to Kagami.

"What cake today, Bakagami?" Aomine asked as he circled his arms around Kagami's shoulder and tried to peek into the box in Kagami's hands.

"Tatin tart…" Kagami said.

"Hooh… And would it taste as sweet as you?" Aomine asked as he licked Kagami's face.

"Ahomine! Stop licking people!" Kagami shouted as he tried to rub his cheek.

"Please, stop that, Aomine-kun." Kuroko said it calmly, but all the people could see some murderous aura around him. Midorima quickly took control of the situation.

"Alright, stop playing around. Kuroko, help Kagami to prepare the tart," Midorima said. Akashi followed Kagami and Kuroko while the others helped Midorima to prepare for the clients, which were the female populations of Teikou Academy.

 

* * *

 

 

The flowery sensations… The sounds of the girls talking… Luxurious atmosphere of the room… One could swear they could see the sparkling light and flowers all over the student council room. On one side of the room, on the puffy dark red sofa, sat an awkwardly tall, dark red haired boy, surrounded by a fair amount of girls. No, this wasn't a student council meeting. This was the daily host club activity, as the hosts would entertain the girls with their charms.

"Nee, nee, Kagami-kun, are you the one who baked this tart?" one of the girls, the one with curly hair, asked as she took another bite of the tatin tart.

"Uuh… yes," Kagami answered.

"This is so good!"

"It's even better than my chef's cooking!"

The girls were squealing delightfully, asking Kagami how to make the tart while Kagami tried to explain it, awkwardly. He was never really good at speaking though, especially with girls since he wasn't used to speaking in polite speech. But the girls kept saying that it was really cute when Kagami added an awkward "desu" or "dasai" when he spoke. Akashi told him it was his selling point, whatever that meant.

And also, there was another one.

"Huaaa! Kagamicchi! Murasakibaracchi ate my tart~!" From the other side of the room, Kagami could hear Kise call for him.

"Uhmm… Excuse me, please!" Kagami said as he left his spot for a while. The girls followed Kagami's movement and watched excitedly. Kagami arrived at Kise's table and watched as Murasakibara was still eating Kise's tart.

And once again, Kise hugged Kagami tightly as the taller boy tried to calm Kise down. The girls went crazy at this (and it seemed like Kagami didn't even notice). After that, Kagami scolded Murasakibara like a mother scolded a child. Murasakibara pouted at this, but Kagami sighed as he patted Murasakibara's head softly and gave him another plate of tart to make him smile. More girly squeals were heard from the other side of the room.

After the works with Kise and Murasakibara had settled, Kagami returned to his seat.

"Ah… I-I'm sorry about the ruckus…" Kagami said with a slightly blushing face. "Do you want another slice? I'll cut it up for you."

Carefully, Kagami sliced up another tart (he made so much for this occasion) and served it on plates. He winced a bit as he accidentally cut his finger. It was only a small cut, but the girls were panicking at this (weird rich people) and Kagami tried to calm them. That was when Kuroko appeared with bandage.

"Please be careful when handling the knife, Kagami-kun," Kuroko said softly as he applied the bandage to the cut. "We don't want to see Kagami-kun getting hurt, okay?" After he was done, Kuroko kissed the bandaged finger softly.

And at this, the girls also went crazy (What's wrong with these girls? Kagami thought).

"Oi, oi, Bakagami… Can you also serve me another plate?" Aomine appeared out of nowhere and once again circled his hands around Kagami's shoulder. His face was so close to Kagami's. "It does taste good, don't you agree?" The last part was directed to the girls and they nodded eagerly, obviously waiting for the next scene. Usually at this part, Kagami would show his tsundere-ness.

"You should get it yourself, Ahomine!" Kagami snapped.

"Hmmm… I think I want something sweeter," Aomine said as he leaned into Kagami's face. "Like you~" He gave Kagami a lick on the face which made some of the girls faint with massive nosebleeds and content smiles on their face. The others were trying to hold themselves.

"Stop licking people, you dumb Ahomine!" Kagami yelled as he tried to push Aomine off. The darker boy smirked widely and blew air into Kagami's ear and made him shiver before a dark figure loomed behind them.

"Stop doing that, will you?!" Midorima Shintarou yelled at Kagami and Aomine. "You two always cause too many fatalities! If you keep doing that, the club will be banned because it costs human lives."

"Ah… I'm sorry, Midorima…" Kagami mumbled as he looked down. Suddenly, Midorima felt really guilty at the crestfallen look on Kagami's face. He sighed as he pulled out something from his pocket and handed it to Kagami.

"Today, Leo's lucky item is a lion phone strap. Here, I brought this for you," Midorima said as he gave Kagami a small phone strap. Kagami looked at the phone strap and smiled at Midorima.

"Thank you, Midorima…!"

Instantly, Midorima's face burst up in a bright red color before he turned around and went to the other side of the room, far from Kagami, while the girls giggled at Midorima's tsundere attitude.

Meanwhile, a little bit away from Kagami's side, sat Akashi with a VIP guest. It was known that Akashi always had his own space with only one client at the time (some people never understood how he could have a client in the first place). His client today was a brunette, with a lady like nature, calm and composed. They were enjoying coffee and Kagami's tatin tart while talking to each other.

"It's quite noisy out there…" the lady said as she took a small bite of the tart.

"Ah, it's probably our Taiga," said Akashi calmly. "I'm sorry if it's bothering you."

"Oh, a new member?"

"Yes. This tart is actually Taiga's homemade cooking."

"Oh, my! I didn't realize. I thought this was made by your personal chef!" the lady's face turned slightly red.

"He is quite a cook, really. Let me introduce you," Akashi held out his hand as he escorted the lady to Kagami's side. The tall, dark red head was talking with the girls and Kuroko, who had also joined him at his table. They were all laughing at something that Kagami said before they realized that Akashi had joined them. "Taiga, this is Shinohara Kyoko-san, the daughter of the CEO of Shinohara Group. Shinohara-san, this is Kagami Taiga."

Kagami awkwardly stood up and bowed to the lady. The lady smiled slightly at Kagami. Walking up to the taller red head, Akashi cupped Kagami's face before he whispered softly into Kagami's ear.

"The lady was complementing your tatin tart, Taiga~"

At this, Kagami's face was blushing and he smiled brightly and one could swear that suddenly the room was lit up with sparkling light like it was Christmas. All the attention in the room was directed to Kagami.

"Thank you very much, Shinohara-san."

The sincere, angelic smile then melted the hearts of all the occupants in the room. That smile was very dangerous. Some of the girls fainted from the cuteness while the rest were trying to hold themselves from tackling the boy and kidnapping him.

Kagami's angelic nature was the other charm point of his. And somehow, he had the entire host club members wrapped around his fingers without realizing it.

Because, Kagami was too oblivious for his own good.


	2. Our Taiga and His Ponytail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, Aomine tugged Kagami's ponytail a bit too hard... (figuratively speaking)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes the second chapter! Beta by DuskBeforeDawn

 

"Kagami-kun? It's morning already!" Kuroko knocked at the door to Kagami's dorm room to wake him up. The teal haired boy waited for a while until he heard the mechanical click of the lock. Kagami appeared with his messy bed head. If Kuroko's bed head was amazing, Kagami's was ridiculous. Kuroko chuckled and patted Kagami's head. "What is it, Kagami-kun? You couldn't sleep last night?"

Kagami mumbled something, but Kuroko couldn't get what he was saying.

"Kagami-kun, I don't understand if you don't speak clearly," said Kuroko.

"That Ahomine bastard sent me some weird pictures…"

"Huh?" Kuroko asked. "Can I see it, Kagami-kun?" there was a poisonous taste in his tone, and Kagami knew it was better to give Kuroko his cell phone. Kuroko flipped open the phone and browsed through Kagami's e-mail inbox when he saw Aomine's e-mail from last night. Kuroko frowned at the pictures that Aomine sent. Most of them were pictures of girls wearing almost nothing but bikinis that were two sizes too small for them, in provocative poses. Some wore nothing but their hands to cover a certain area.

"Kagami-kun, if you're bothered with it, why don't you just erase it?" asked Kuroko.

"B-Because if I want to erase it, I have to see it… And I don't want to see it! I mean… Girls are supposed to wear clothes right? My mom always told me that it's not good to look at these kind of pictures…" Kagami said hastily.

"Kagami-kun, are you saying you've never seen porn?"

"Hm? My mom told me you can't watch porn before you turn 21."

"And you followed her advice?"

Kagami nodded. His expression didn't change. Kuroko didn't know what to say about this. Even he himself had read a porn magazine he found laying around in his house (he didn't know who it belonged to though). And Kagami… Kagami never read any once in his life? He couldn't even delete the lewd pictures on his cell phone because he didn't want to see it when he pushed the delete button! Kuroko was wondering how Kagami's mother raised her son to be such a pure angel.

"Let me delete it for you," Kuroko said.

"Thanks, Kuroko," Kagami smiled as he patted Kuroko's back. Kuroko's usual pale face flushed pink at Kagami's smile. In his mind, Kuroko cursed Aomine for sending those pictures to Kagami. Just what kind of game was that ganguro playing with Kagami?

 

* * *

 

 

"Well, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked the question later as he found Aomine was sitting at their usual table for breakfast. Aomine turned his head to Kuroko with his not-so-innocent look, which seemed out of place on his face.

"Huh?"

"What kind of game are you playing with Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Kagami was still busy ordering his breakfast.

"I don't understand, Tetsu," Aomine said casually.

Kuroko sighed.

"Stop it, Aomine-kun. You're a grown man, stop pulling on Kagami-kun's ponytail like a seven year old!"

"Huh? He doesn't have a ponytail."

"And you're not seven anymore. You keep annoying him; he will never like you back. You pulled his ponytail too hard, you might hurt him and make him hate you."

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!" Aomine yelled.

"Like who, Ahomine?" Kagami suddenly appeared behind them. Aomine turned his head in Kagami's direction before he stood up and left the table. Kuroko only sighed. Maybe he was wrong about Aomine being seven years old. Maybe he was four or five. "What's got his panties in a twist?"

"Nothing, Kagami-kun," Kuroko said calmly. "Let's just enjoy the breakfast, okay?"

Kuroko showed Kagami's phone that he already deleted all the e-mails from Aomine. Kagami grunted about a perverted ganguro and his shitty attitude while Kuroko only listened to him. Five minutes later, Kise came and joined them, followed by Midorima and Murasakibara. Akashi didn't showed up, so they guessed he already got his breakfast in his room.

The bell chimed, indicating the first period would start. Hastily, they got up and went to their respective classes.

 

* * *

 

 

"Todays snack is Kagamicchi's homemade crab salad sandwich!" Kise said brightly. "And also, this fruit tart with cardamom cream-ssu~!" Kise showed the already sliced rectangular tart and bite sized crab salad sandwich to the ladies. The girls squealed in delight at the sight of the tart and complimented how beautiful it looked. Kagami was slightly blushing at the compliments.

"This is so good, Kagami-kun!" One of the girls that sat across Kagami said as she took a bite of the sandwich. Kagami mumbled his thanks and sipped his Earl Grey to hide his blushing face.

"Nee, where'd you learn to cook, Kagami-kun?" Asked the other girl who took a small bite of the tart.

"Hm? I learned from my mother. She loved cooking, and I always watched her cook and helped her a lot," Kagami said as he smiled softly. "That was when I found out that cooking is fun!"

"But don't you have a chef for cooking the meals?" Kagami raised his eyebrows at this question. Ah, yes, these rich girls probably had different life-styles from his before his mother's death. He was never used to those with lavished lifestyles.

"Well, before my father came around, I used to live modestly with my mother. After she died, my father took care of me and that's the first time I tasted a meal made by a professional chef. It was so good!" Kagami explained. "But then again, I love cooking and I think it's a part of my mothers legacy. I'm glad that you like the tart and sandwich. I made it with my mother's recipe…"

At Kagami's smile, the girls were flushed hearing those sincere words and Kagami's bright smile. Without Kagami's knowing, Kuroko, Aomine, and Kise were eavesdropping on Kagami's explanation, while their clients only stared, confused. So… That was the story behind Kagami's cooking! Surely Kagami really loved his mother.

"Ah… So our dear Taiga is actually a mama's boy~" Aomine said with an evil smirk on his face.

"Stop it, Aomine-kun. There's nothing wrong about being mama's boy. Besides, don't you dare go tainting Kagami-kun's pure mind with your devil wisdom," Kuroko said sharply. "Kagami-kun was traumatized enough with those inappropriate pictures you sent him."

"Huh? What inappropriate pictures, Kurokocchi?" Kise asked, munching on the sandwich.

"Aomine-kun sent some lewd pictures from his porn collections to Kagami-kun. The boy was too afraid to delete it because he had to see the pictures before he pressed the delete button."

"Huh~?"

"Kagami-kun has never touched porn before," said Kuroko calmly.

"Never?"

"Never."

"Like never ever?"

"Never ever. Remembered how he kept blushing during P.E when he saw the girls wearing shorts?"

"Ah… Now that you mention it…" Kise had come to an understanding. "But that means… Aominecchi! How dare you taint our angel's pure soul with your evil way of life! You should be punished for that-ssu!"

"O-oi! It was just a joke—!" Aomine tried to defend himself.

"You're evil, Aominecchi!" Kise yelled. "Apologize!"

Kuroko only watched with an amused look on his face as Kise started to hit Aomine, and Aomine tried to protect himself while yelling at Kise to stop. Kagami turned from his seat to see what the commotion was. He was puzzled because usually Kise and Aomine always got along just fine. Before he stood up, Midorima had come to stop them.

"Is something happening between them?" Kagami asked worriedly at Murasakibara who just showed up and trapped him in his usual bear hug.

"Probably just Mine-chin being stupid~" Murasakibara said. "Nee, Kaga-chin~ You smell good today…"

"Huh? W-well… I did change my shampoo to the one with a strawberry scent…" Said Kagami.

"Smells sweet… Want to eat Kaga-chin~"

The girls were already squealing at the sight of fan service in front of them. Murasakibara started to lick Kagami's ear, which made him shiver. Seriously, what the hell was wrong with this damned club and their licking habit? Was this some kind of disease? Germs? Had Aomine's licking germs transmitted to Murasakibara through air or something?!

"Atsushi, stop it," Akashi said. "Daiki, Ryouta, cut it out! The ladies are here for relaxation. If you want to fight do it outside."

Kagami sighed as Murasakibara stopped his licking, but he was still hugging Kagami. Aomine and Kise quickly composed themselves as Midorima lectured them about respect or something. Kagami diverted his attention from the scene and started to entertain the girls with the simple way to prepare a crab salad sandwich.

 

* * *

 

 

"Oi, Bakagami, come over here for a second!" Aomine called when the girls had already left. Kagami put away the last plate before he came over to Aomine. The tanned boy was doing something behind his table in student council room.

"What is it Ahomine? You dropped something?" Kagami asked.

Suddenly, a glossy paper magazine was shoved in front of his face. It took Kagami a moment before he realized what kind of magazine it was. Kagami's face turned a nice shade of red, almost as red as his hair. Kagami tried to push the magazine away and turned his gaze, but Aomine smirked at Kagami's expression and forced him.

"Stop it, Ahomine!" Kagami yelled.

"No way! I think it's time to educate you about these kinds of things!" Aomine was laughing maniacally.

"No!" Kagami tried to push Aomine away, and yet, the navy blue haired boy didn't budge, with a still open gravure idol photo book in his hands. "I SAID STOP!" Kagami pushed harder until Aomine stumbled back down. "What the hell is wrong with you?! I hate you, y-you… you horrible demon, idiot AHOmine!"

With those words, Kagami stormed out of the room and slammed the door. Aomine hadn't moved. He was still a bit shocked, really. Usually he teased Kagami, but the boy was never got this violent with him before. Kagami really did push him sometimes when Aomine started doing something inappropriate (but it never got too far though), but it never made him fall down like this before. And remembering Kagami's expression when he said the last sentence… Aomine could see disappointment, anger... tears…

And suddenly he felt guilty.

He threw the photo book across the room until it slammed against the wall. It seemed like he went too far this time. Kuroko and Kise had warned him about pushing Kagami's buttons. He knew the boy had never read porn before, and he respected his mother's advice (like Kuroko explained). Aomine knew it was ridiculous, but Kagami respected his mother so much. It was only a joke at first, but Aomine really liked it when Kagami became flustered.

Aomine sighed.

Maybe Kuroko was right. This time, he pulled Kagami's ponytail too hard.

 

* * *

 

 

"What's your problem, Daiki?" Akashi asked calmly when he found Aomine was sitting in the dormitory's lobby. The tanned boy seemed depressed, with his head bowed down as he sat on the couch in the corner of the room. Aomine looked up at the red-haired student council president, considering if he should just tell him what he had done. But apparently Akashi would kill him on the spot with the most painful method known to human beings.

"Nothing," Aomine mumbled.

"Well, we all know that's a lie, Daiki," Akashi stated calmly. "And I know what you mean anyway. Tomorrow, I want you to be in the student council office before the club."

"Huh?"

"They need to know what you've done."

That night, Aomine couldn't sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

It was afternoon after school. Kagami told the rest of the club to go ahead while he went to the Home Economics kitchen to make a new snack for today. Kise, Kuroko, Akashi, Midorima, and Murasakibara now sat in front of Aomine who suddenly felt like the culprit of a horrendous crime. "So, you forced porn onto Taiga even though he told you to stop?" the calm in Akashi's voice made Aomine's shiver go through to the bone.

"It was just a joke, okay? I never knew he would be this upset!" Aomine said, defending himself. "It was just a stupid joke. It's that baka's fault for crying over something like that."

"He was crying?" Akashi asked with raised eyebrows.

Crap! Now he only poured oil onto the fire. Akashi will kill him slowly and painfully!

"Akashi-kun, please let me kill Aomine-kun very slowly…" Kuroko had stood from his seat with a crazy murderous aura around him. Aomine gulped. Sure, Kuroko could be scarier than Akashi when he snapped!

"Aominecchi! How dare you…!"

"Mine-chin is mean~"

"Oha-Asa said, today's the worst day for Virgo, Aomine."

"No one's allowed to make Taiga cry… Not even you, Daiki…" Akashi stood from his seat. "Prepare yourself."

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night, Aomine showed up to Kagami's room with almost no life force remaining. Kagami was surprised though and ready to throw Aomine out of his room, but he changed his mind when Aomine suddenly bowed his head.

"I'm sorry," Aomine said. Kagami was lost at his words. It was really a rare sight to see Aomine bowing his head and apologizing, and to tell the truth, Kagami was still slightly angry at the tanned navy blue haired boy in front him. But he couldn't help it.

"Wait… Can you repeat that? I need to get my cell phone to record this rare sight…" Kagami said while rummaging through his pocket.

"Don't be so full of yourself, Bakagami!" Aomine yelled. His face was slightly flushed, but he was glad it was almost invisible with his dark complexion. He looked up at Kagami and was relieved as the red head boy smiled at him brightly.

"I… I want to say sorry to… what I said yesterday…" Kagami said. He tried to avoid Aomine's gaze when his face was red in embarrassment. "I-I mean… you are indeed an aho and all that… but… I don't hate you…" Kagami mumbled and his face became redder. "B-But that doesn't mean I like you either!" Kagami added quickly.

Aomine was struck dumb at the display of adorableness in front of him. He just looked at Kagami's face; waiting for the slightly shorter boy to turn his gaze towards Aomine's navy blue orbs and let dark-red orbs meet the navy ones. Kagami blushed harder (if it was possible considering his redness right now would put Akashi's hair to shame). Aomine smirked at this.

"Damn, Bakagami… If you keep looking adorable like this, I can't help but want to ravish you~" Aomine said as he cupped Kagami's face and brought it closer and closer until Kagami's embarrassment-meter hit the highest point.

"GO DIE YOU FUCKING STUPID HORRIBLE GANGURO-DEMON!"

With that, Aomine was sent flying out of Kagami's room. Aomine chuckled as he stood up. Ah~ Really… there was nothing more fun than pulling Kagami's ponytail around!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done~ Please tell me what do you think? Kudos and comments give me more motivation to write! And feel free to pitch in any idea you might want to see in this AU~


	3. Our Taiga and a Weird Senpai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a weird senpai showing up in the host club. He's name was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-ed by DuskBeforeDawn

"Kagami, it's time for your next client," Midorima came up to Kagami's spot with a clipboard in his hand. The girls sighed in disappointment. Lately, Kagami started to get popular, especially among the third-year girls and second-year students. Kagami too, started to enjoy this, since he could cook different snacks almost every day and had people who would gladly comment on his cooking.

"Oh… Yeah… Just let me clean the plates up first," said Kagami as he gathered the plates and teacups.

From the other side of the room, Akashi supervised everything. He had finished for today, so he had nothing better to do than revise the student council's budget. Midorima's lucky items selling had skyrocketed for these past few days and the girls really loved "Rolling-pencil: Special Edition for Girls". Not bad. Murasakibara also didn't have any problems, though the way he was tending to his clients was always a bit weird and almost absurd. Kise's charms never failed him, since he always got the highest booking number because of his approachable and friendly nature. Kuroko was always steady, and it seemed like he had a few regular costumers. Aomine ranked second with his 'I'm-sexy-and-I-know-it' attitude and bad-boy vibe. Girls always loved a sexy arrogant bastard with exotic skin. Especially when Aomine would always approach Kagami and tease him (almost to the point of sexual harassment) and the girls would go wild.

He was satisfied though. Today wasn't that bad.

"Kagami-kun always cooks for the snack, doesn't he?" one of Kise's clients asked the blond man. "It was always tastes so good."

"Doesn't it~?" Kise said proudly, as if he was the one who got the compliment. He turned his head to Kagami's seat and was surprised to see Kagami's new client.

Actually, there was nothing weird about a guy being a client in their host club, and this guy definitely wasn't the first guy costumer. But, it was definitely Kagami's first guy client. Kise chuckled as he saw a surprised look on Kagami's face as he now came face to face with the client. Kagami's face was slightly flustered at something the other male said. The guy spread his arms, and to Kise's surprise, Kagami gave him a hug.

"EEEEEH?!"

All eyes turned to Kise now, including Kagami and the mysterious client who still had his arm around Kagami's waist.

"Something wrong, Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"T-that guy… He hugged Kagamicchi…!" Kise said as he pointed at the taller guy.

"And what's wrong with that?" Kuroko asked. "It's Kiyoshi-senpai," Kuroko mumbled. He glared at the hand that was still around Kagami's middle.

"He should've kept his hand to himself," Aomine had joined them as they threw death glares towards the one and only Kiyoshi Teppei. They watched after Kagami returned his attention to the tall, sandy haired second-year student. Angrily, Aomine bit into his tiramisu.

"You shouldn't eat it like that," Kuroko remarked as he looked at Aomine who still ate his tiramisu cake messily. "You're going to stain the couch."

"I don't care," Aomine said as he ate another spoonful of tiramisu.

"And just what on earth are you guys doing?" the cold tone of Midorima made the three hosts turn and face the fury of the green haired male. Kise looked up at Midorima with a guilty smile on his face.

"Uhm… N-nothing?" he offered an answer.

"Well, then stop doing nothing, and do your job!" Midorima grumbled.

Kuroko and Aomine quickly left to their designated side while Kise turned to his clients. The girls were chatting happily with him, even though Kise kept throwing a suspicious look at Kagami's table while the red head was still talking and talking animatedly with the tall second-year student. Kise didn't like it. Not even a little bit.

"I never knew I'd see Kiyoshi-san around here," one of the girls said when she noticed where Kise's mind actually was.

"You know him?" Kise asked.

"Well, of course. He was quite popular between the second years, but not really since he took a leave for a few months. It was the first time I've seen him, though. Seems like he's back," the girl said. "Awww… He looks cute with Kagami-kun, doesn't he?"

Kise only mumbled his answer.

"Do they know each other?" Kise asked.

"Hm? Not sure… Maybe, maybe not. I'm not that close to Kiyoshi-san," the girl said. "Why the sudden interest, Kise-kun?"

"Oh, nothing… Just wondering though…" Kise quickly masked up his awkwardness by talking about things, flirted a bit to distract the girls from their curious look. From the corner of his eyes though, he kept watching Kagami and Kiyoshi Teppei.

* * *

 

 

"And so, who's Kiyoshi Teppei actually?" Kise asked when the club members (minus Kagami) were gathered after all the clients went out. Kagami had left with Kiyoshi, and that was the gesture, which piqued Kise's interest. Was this guy someone special?

"He's the heir of a famous candy company in Asia, and his grandfather was the Deputy Prime Minister of Japan before he retired about five years ago and is focusing on developing their candy company," Midorima explained. "And Kiyoshi-senpai is the vice-captain of our basketball team."

"Midorimacchi sure knows a lot-ssu~" Kise said happily. "Then, what's his relation to Kagamicchi?"

"That's what you want to know?!" Midorima asked. He sighed as he adjusted his glasses. "As far as I know? Nothing. Their families hardly came into contact, since Kagami's father's company has vast influences in America and Europe, it isn't that well-known in Asia or Japan for some reason."

Kise thought about it for a while. But then again, why did they seem so close? The girls said Kiyoshi had to take a leave from school for a few months… At that time, Kiyoshi would probably still be a first-year and Kagami hadn't come to this school yet (and so was Kise and the rest). Maybe they met up somewhere and became… lovers?

"Noooo~!" Kise suddenly yelled. His Kagamicchi! His cute Kagamicchi~!

"Oi, oi, Kise, what the hell made you so worked up?" Aomine asked.

"Aren't you feeling jealous, Aominecchi? What if… What if Kagamicchi is Kiyoshi-senpai's boyfriend?!" Kise bawled his eyes out.

Akashi and Midorima sighed. Why could the club members be this idiotic? Akashi rubbed his forehead at Kise's rambling and Aomine's shout while he turned to Midorima, ignoring the rest of the noisy people.

"Shintarou, I want you to find anything about them. I don't care if it is rumors, gossip, find out what's going on between Taiga and Kiyoshi," Akashi said calmly. "And tell them to get out of here right now. Ask Momoi to help you gather the information."

"Sure," Midorima said.

Akashi made a move. It was so rare really, to see the great Akashi join in to meddle with such an insignificant problem, but everyone in the club had agreed; that everything that was Kagami Taiga-related, it was never a petty thing.

Even if it just the matter of what color of socks Kagami wore today.

* * *

 

 

"Hey, Taiga, I've been wondering…" Kiyoshi Teppei mumbled as they reached the end of the corridor. "Why do I have a bad feeling suddenly?"

"Hm?" Kagami looked up at the slightly taller man.

Kiyoshi shook his head.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he leaned down and gave a small peck on Kagami's cheek, which made the redhead boy blush madly.

"S-S-Stop doing that! People might see…!"

"Ahaha… you really haven't changed."

Kiyoshi waved at Kagami as he headed down to the dorm. He felt the cold run down his spine.

Indeed, he had a bad feeling!

* * *

 

 

"He came again…" Kise whispered to Aomine and Kuroko who were also peeking beside him. "Why does he have to come every day?" Kise asked. "I won't let him go monopolizing Kagamicchi by himself-ssu!"

It was the third day already, and Kiyoshi kept coming to the host club. Kise kept getting restless, and so were Aomine and Kuroko. Akashi, Midorima, and Murasakibara still acted as if Kiyoshi was just a normal client, though they still kept an eye on Kiyoshi in case he crossed the line between host and client. So far, everything had been going well. Murasakibara kept pacing around Kagami's seat until the red head felt uncomfortable and gave him snack to distract him.

"Quite strange people you have here," Kiyoshi said as he laughed when Murasakibara came back and asked for more sweets.

"I guess… Well, I got pretty used to it after a while," Kagami said as he pulled out another pack of Murasakibara's favorite snack. "No, I told you don't open it like that!" Kagami scolded Murasakibara. He sighed as he opened the snack properly and handed it to the big guy.

"You look like a mother," Kiyoshi mused. "I can't help but think how cute it is…" He took a sip from his teacup. "I always knew you were going to be a perfect bride, Taiga."

Kagami's face was blushing at the… compliment? Well, he wasn't sure. First things first, he wasn't a girl! Hell, he was a 190cm guy, well built and all that. He frowned while trying to hide his blush from Kiyoshi who was still watching him with his usual innocent smile.

"I'm not a girl!" Kagami said.

"I know, I know… But still—"

"I'm not a girl!"

Kiyoshi chuckled when he watched Kagami's reaction. The red head was sure amusing, as always. He smiled. Suddenly, he felt at least six murderous auras surrounding him. Kiyoshi gulped as he looked around. The clubroom was already empty and he was the last client, and now, he was surrounded by six multiple colored heads and six pairs of different eye colors. Murasakibara was still munching on his snack and threw a hateful glare at Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi gulped again, but he still maintained his innocent smile.

"Kiyoshi Teppei. Who are you?" Akashi walked forward and bent down until his chin rested on Kagami's shoulder and looked straight into Kiyoshi's eyes. "I know everything about you, and yet, I still don't know your relationship with Taiga."

"You seem very friendly with him," Aomine stepped forward and put his hand on Kagami's other shoulder.

"You keep coming here-ssu…" Kise added as he sat beside Kagami on the armrest of Kagami's chair.

"My network information and Momoi combined has never failed before," Midorima came forward and stood behind Kagami with his hand on the redhead's hair.

"So who are you?" Kuroko asked as he positioned himself on the other armrest of Kagami's chair.

Murasakibara didn't say anything, but he had attached himself by hugging Kagami's waist while he sat on the floor munching his snack. Kagami blushed as the members of the host club started getting closer to him and invaded his personal space, especially since he could feel Akashi's soft breathing on his neck. What's with this position?! Kagami looked up at Kiyoshi who was laughing heartily at the display in front of him.

"Taiga sure has found some nice friends here," Kiyoshi said.

Aomine turned to Kagami.

"Seriously, Bakagami, who is this guy? What's his relationship to you?" The tanned boy asked.

"Well, he's my—"

"I'm Taiga's fiancé! Nice to meet you!" Kiyoshi said with a bright smile.

…

…

…

…

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?!" All the host club members (including Akashi) exclaimed.

"D-DON'T GIVE PEOPLE THE WRONG IDEA, IDIOT!" Kagami was blushing as he smacked Kiyoshi's head.

"Eh? Isn't that true? You told me you wanted to be my bride when you grow up…" Kiyoshi said as he rubbed his head. "You're still cute… Just like that time!"

"That was eleven years ago, Idiot! I was five!" Kagami said. Somehow his clarification brought the host club members back from their half-dead state.

Kagami took a deep breath before he explained that Kiyoshi Teppei was his childhood friend before he moved to United States with his mother. People couldn't see the relation between the Kagami family and Kiyoshi family because when they were friends, Kagami didn't even know his father was rich.

"I'm back after my rehabilitation because of injury, and I found out that Taiga attends this school and I wanted to see him. It's been a long time since the last time I saw Taiga, and I can't believe he joined this club. So I came to check it out," Kiyoshi said. "But it seems like he has found some good friends here…" Kiyoshi said as he smiled. "Isn't that great, Taiga? Though I'm slightly jealous since I'm your fiancé…"

"You are not! Shut up about that!" Kagami yelled. He stood up (and successfully freed himself from the host club members who were still attached to him) and cleaned up all the teacups and plates that had been used. "Let me remind you, I am NOT your fiancé, okay? That was just a stupid talk, okay? Just because we saw a wedding in a church, and you always looked so cool back then… Not that I'm saying you're not cool now… I-I mean…" Kagami couldn't continue when he realized what he was saying. The tall redhead blushed madly before he made a hasty retreat to the back room.

They watched Kagami in amusement. They couldn't help but think how cute Kagami Taiga was with that blushing face and his sudden awkward movements. They cleared things out, settling things after they knew that Kiyoshi Teppei was only Kagami's childhood friend, NOT his fiancé. The host club members started to warm up to Kiyoshi when they started to exchange stories about Kagami. Kiyoshi even showed them Kagami's childhood photos from his cell phone, and all the members were cooing at how cute he was back then.

Kagami yelled at them and told Kiyoshi to shut up, but they still continued their story time, ignoring Kagami's rant in the background. After they finished, Kiyoshi got up and prepared to go to the gym since he still had basketball practice. Kise, Kuroko, and Aomine kindly followed him to the door.

"That was a lot of fun, Kiyoshi-senpai," Kuroko said.

"You can come anytime you want-ssu!" Kise said as he patted the taller boy's shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Before you go, I have one question," Aomine said. "Kagami said he only considered you as his childhood friend. But do you think he was more than that to you?"

"Hm? I don't get it, Aomine-kun. What do you mean?" Kiyoshi asked casually.

"Do you think of him as more than a childhood friend?" Aomine asked boldly.

Kiyoshi was musing for a while before he threw his signature innocent smile.

"Hm… Who knows?"


	4. Our Taiga and the Fact that Aomine Did It... Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say hello to Glasses-gami...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't update this for awhile... Too caught up with "Yuri!!! on Ice" and my thesis...
> 
> Seriously, watching that anime could cause nosebleed and pregnancy... and hearing Suwabe Junichi's voice kills me with the sexiness T_T
> 
> Self-beta. Sorry if I missed something.

Midorima Shintarou woke up in the morning. Checking his usual Oha-Asa, calling a certain shop to delivery his lucky item for today in half an hour, took a quick shower and prepared for today. It was usual really. He kept listening to Oha-Asa for the other guys' horoscope, and he stopped when he heard the Leo's fortune for today.

" _Oh, it's bad today for Leo! You better play it quietly and avoid doing anything stupid! Ah, it will be better if you avoid a Virgo~! Lucky item for Leo… a pair of glasses!"_

Midorima's ears perked at this. He called the shop and asked for a pair of glasses for normal eyesight before he continued his morning routine. A knock on his dorm room's door indicating that his orders had came. He opened the door, and thanked the courier, gave him generous tip and looked at his lucky item, feeling satisfied. He checked the glasses. It was a normal looking one, with full, thick dark frame. Midorima was satisfied that the glasses weren't dorky.

Now he only needed to find a way to give this to a certain tiger.

Midorima blushed.

W-well, it's not like he buy this for his sake though…! He convinced himself that he did this for the benefit of the host club since who knew what might happen if Kagami's bad luck caused weird accidents later!

Midorima saved the glasses in his pocket before he reached for his bag and went to Kagami's room. He knocked Kagami's door and waited until the boy opened the door.

"Hm? Midorima? You need something?" the red head teen asked Midorima.

"Uhm… here…" Midorima gave him the glasses.

"Huh?"Kagami looked down at the glasses in his hand. Did Midorima just give him a glasses?

"It's today's lucky item. You should wear them," said Midorima as there was a slight blush on his face. "W-well… it's not like I care… But today Leo ranked the last, so I thought… ehm… you should carry your lucky item."

"Oh… thanks, Midorima," Kagami smiled brightly as he put on the glasses. Midorima's heart skipped a beat.

It wasn't like he had glasses fetish or something, but seeing Kagami with glasses on… Oh, my… How cute he was! The glasses made him looked adorable, and it wasn't good for Midorima's health. Actually, it wasn't good for anyone's health. Kagami seemed oblivious with the change in Midorima's expression as he kept smiling innocently (which the force had to multiple by tens in the power of twenty seven). My God… This was the power of glasses on Kagami!

"Midorima? Are you okay?" Kagami asked as he found Midorima stood there, rigid like a stone.

"I… I… I'm fine," Midorima stuttered. "Just… make sure you don't come close to Aomine today…"

"Huh? Why?" Kagami tilted his head slightly, looking confused with the glasses on. Damn triple combo attack almost drained Midorima's HP early in the morning.

"Uuuh… you have the worst compatibility today… I… I have to go!" before he found himself drop dead in front of Kagami's room, Midorima decided it was time to head to the dining hall for breakfast.

Midorima Shintarou, be strong!

Though it seemed like you had just created a monster of massive cuteness this morning. He was wondering how the others would handle the new look of Kagami. Midorima was blushing.

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroko greeted Kagami as usual this morning. He looked at Kagami and quickly noticed the glasses the other boy wore. He couldn't put a finger on this, but he guessed… Kagami sudden 'moe'-ness came from it.

"Why are you wearing glasses, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"Ah? These? Midorima gave it to me this morning… Something about lucky item for Leo today…" Kagami said as he rubbed his chin. "Does it look bad?"

_Well, on the contrary, Kagami-kun… It makes you look really good to an ultimate level of adorableness…_  Kuroko thought. Instead, he smiled and reached up to pat Kagami's hair.

"No, it looks good on you," Kuroko said.  _Almost too good…_

"Guess I'll wear this for today… A little change is nice, right?"

Another smile, and Kuroko wasn't too sure he could survive this day without having to go to infirmary because excessive amount of cuteness exposure.

 

* * *

 

 

Kagami's new glasses soon became a hot topic in the entire female population. Some said it made him looked cool; some said it made him looked cute, while the other said it made him looked hot… Though no one seemed so sure how could a single person look cool, cute, and hot at the same time. Murasakibara dropped his snack when glasses-Kagami beamed a bright smile at him. Kise latched himself to Kagami like glue and refused to let go. Even Akashi stopped working for a good few seconds, just stared at Kagami before he pulled the taller red-head down and gave a small peck on Kagami's cheek (which made him blushing brightly).

For the entire day, Kagami had managed to avoid Aomine just like Midorima told him to (though he wasn't sure why he followed the green-haired boy's advice). But so much for his luck, he met Aomine at the host club, before everyone came.

Aomine looked at Kagami before he smirked.

"So, the rumor is true after all…" Aomine said as he looked at Kagami's confused face.

"Huh?"

"You look cute," Aomine said. He loved teasing Kagami, watching that face suddenly turned red.

"I-I'm not cute!" Kagami said. His face was red with embarrassment. People started to act strange today, and Kagami wondered why. He put on his ridiculous frilly apron (since he already lost his usual red apron for the twelfth times for this month, and this ridiculous thing kept appearing in his locker, Kagami had no choice but to wear them) and started his routine before they opened the host club.

Preparing the snack.

He rolled up his sleeves, pinned his red bangs with hair pins, and tried to ignore Aomine who was watching him intently from the couch. Today's snack was cupcake. Using whipped cream frosting, Kagami didn't have much time to do this in the home-economic kitchen.

"Oi, are you trying to seduce me, Bakagami?" Aomine asked from couch when Kagami, unconsciously, licked the whipped cream remains from his fingers.

"Huh?" Kagami threw Aomine a dark look. "The hell are you talking about, Ahomine?"

"Oh, well, you with those glasses pinned your bangs and that frilly apron while playing with a fucking whipped cream… Are you seducing me?" Aomine asked again, this time a playful smirk on his face when he saw the usual redness colored Kagami's cheeks.

"You perverted ganguro! Get the hell out of here!" Kagami growled angrily. He just wanted to do his work in peace here…

But, instead of going out of the room as Kagami said, Aomine started to walk up to Kagami, too close for Kagami's liking. He pushed Aomine off, but the boy kept his annoying smirk on as he reached for the cream on the cupcake and smeared it on Kagami's face. Before Kagami could stop him, Aomine licked the cream from Kagami's face.

"Pervert! Get off me!" Kagami struggled from Aomine. The slightly taller boy didn't budge though. He really enjoyed Kagami's blushing face and the glasses. Oh this was sooooo much fun! "I said get off, you jerk!"

Kagami took a step back, and his back was bumped against the wall. Shit! Midorima was right! Virgo was his worst compatibility for today since he wanted to do nothing but killing Aomine slowly by stabbing his stomach with the butter knife in his hand. Kagami could hear the rustling sound as the other host club members came. He pushed Aomine once again, yet the boy didn't budge.

"AOMINECCHI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO KAGAMICCHI?!"

Kagami sighed in relieve. At least with Kise, he could free himself from Aomine. All this time, Aomine didn't do anything but watching Kagami's change of expression, but Kagami needed his personal space, and Aomine was a perverted jerk who invaded it and harassed him. But, it seemed like Oha-Asa was right, that today was a bad day for Leo and it would be better if he avoid meeting a Virgo.

Because the next scene was a disaster.

Kise walked up to them, wanting to help Kagami shoved Aomine off. But none of them realized that Kagami had dropped the icing he used to decorate the cupcake. And then, everything happened as in a slow motion.

Kise slipped; dramatically waving his hands for balance before he pushed Aomine forward.

And made Aomine's lips met Kagami's.

The silence.

…

…

…

…

"AHOMINE YOU STUPID PERVERTED JERK!"

 

* * *

 

 

Kagami sulked. He ran out of the room before anyone could stop him. Kise looked guilty. Kuroko, Akashi, Midorima, and Murasakibara threw Aomine a dirty look. Aomine only stood there, still in haze of what was just happening. He was teasing Kagami as usual… It was his daily routine… And then he stumbled forward and the next thing he knew, he kissed Kagami…

Wha—?

Huh?

"Daiki, did you do something I just think you do?" the toxic voice of Akashi greeted his ears.

"Huh?" was the only response Aomine could muster.

"I think he did it, Aka-chin…" Murasakibara mumbled.

"I've told you to stay away from Kagami…" Midorima said in creepy calmness.

"Let me kill him slowly…" Kuroko said darkly.

"Aominecchi how dare you…!" Kise said.

Okay, the situation was messed up now. Aomine had to face five scary host club members, all with anger directed to him. For once in his life, Aomine felt really scared. These guys would skin him alive for sure! Aomine took a step back, but his back bumped the wall.

Shit!

"Excuse me, but what happened here?" a familiar voice asked and made all the club members turned to see a tall brunette entered the room. "I saw Taiga ran off crying, and I know someone here had made him cry. Who?" Kiyoshi Teppei was usually calm and collected with a bright smile on his face, but now… He was like a beast, ready to kill anyone who had hurt his little Taiga.

All head turned to Aomine.

Aomine gulped.

He was doomed.

 

* * *

 

 

Kagami had returned to his room, cursing Aomine while he tried to wash his mouth in the bathroom. Stupid Ahomine… Shameless jerk… Pervert… Asshole… The cursing kept going on and on in his mind. Dickhead… Arrogant bastard… Ganguro...

He was suddenly felt tired. He just wanted to sleep this off, and woke up, not remembering any of this.

Yes…

That could be good…

He lied down on his bed and closed his eyes…

And he was woken up with impatient knock on his room's door. Kagami groaned and look at the clock. It was 9 o'clock at night. He missed dinner. The knocks on the door continued. Rubbing his head, Kagami opened the door. His eyes widened and he was ready to slam it shut, but a tan hand held the door open.

"Let me in," Aomine said.

"No. Go away!"

"I have something to say!"

"I don't want to hear it. Go away!"

"Please…" Aomine whispered quietly.

"Huh…?" Kagami stopped his resistance at the word. In the end, he let Aomine in. Aomine sat on Kagami's chair while Kagami himself sat on the bed. None of them talked until Kagami broke the silence. "Okay, spill it."

"I want to apologize."

Kagami's brows rose. Somehow this scene was familiar…

"So?"

"I'm sorry."

"Not enough."

"What?! What do you want me to do, Bakagami?! I said I'm sorry, okay?!" Aomino shouted. "It wasn't my fault though! It was an accident!"

"Not your fault?! You keep teasing me, and I'm sick of it! What the hell is wrong with you anyway?!" Kagami shouted back. "And now… you k-ki… ki… you did…  _that_  to me!"

"Oi, oi… You make it sounds like I try to rape you or something," Aomine said. "It was just an accident, okay? And I'm apologizing already! It was just a  _kiss_!"

"But…!" Kagami mumbled something, and Aomine could see the boy's face turned red of embarrassment.

"What did you say?" Aomine wasn't sure he heard that right.

"But it was my  _first_  kiss, dammit!"

Well, Aomine didn't know that. No wonder the boy was angry now. For Aomine, first kiss didn't matter. He couldn't even remember his first kiss anyway. But for a guy like Kagami… Aomine was sure Kagami was raised as an angel. Of course it mattered to him. Now, Aomine could only sigh as he looked at the flushed face and slightly teary eyes. He didn't want the others killed him once again (he'd died a few hours ago, thank you very much).

"Look, it was an accident, okay? So it didn't count," Aomine said, earning a confused look on Kagami's face. "First kiss is supposed to be with the person you love, right? So, that kiss wasn't counted as first kiss."

"Really?" Kagami asked.

"Yes. Have your mother ever told you something about kissing someone on the lips?"

"She said you should only do it with the person you love…" Kagami said.

"Now, do you love me?"

Kagami startled with the question and quickly shook his head.

Aomine didn't know what happened to him when he felt a small stinging pain in his chest right then, but he decided to continue.

"Then that wasn't counted," Aomine ended with a smile. "It was only an accident, though I'm sorry to tease you like that. I went overboard."

"S-sure… I'll forgive you… I guess…" Kagami mumbled. Aomine's smile was different from usual, and Kagami thought he liked this smile. Kagami was like seeing Aomine in a whole different light now.

Aomine stood up and walked to the door, Kagami followed him.

"By the way, you looked really good with those glasses," Aomine said as he looked back to Kagami. "It made me want to devour you, really…" the tan boy whispered In his husky voice on Kagami's ears.

"YOU JERK!"

Kagami kicked Aomine out and slammed the door shut. That ganguro bastard! He slumped to the floor and rested his back on the door. Kagami hid his face in his arms, trying to forget what just happened. He pulled his knee up, and he could still felt his warm face.

Stupid ganguro.

" _Now, do you love me?"_

Stupid Ahomine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what do you think or leave kudo~


	5. Our Taiga and the Appearance of a Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit. It's the big brother...!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't want to abandon this story, so I won't! Even if it takes years to update this... I hope you guys will be patient with me... T_T 
> 
> For now, I'm building up my resolve to continue my story, so please don't hesitate to tell me what do you think! You guys know how much kudos and comments fueled me up! Also, this chapter hasn't been beta-ed yet. Excuse my grammar...T_T

"Why the kimono?"

As usual, only Kagami who dared to ask the question Akashi as he tugging on the _obi_ that wrapped the dark red kimono he wore.

"It's spring," Akashi answered shortly.

"So?"

"We wear kimono."

As if it solved the problem. To tell the truth, it was Kagami's first time wearing a kimono. Yes, he wore yukata for summer festival long time ago, but he never wore a kimono. Now, he wore a dark red one with some flowery pattern, complete with a haori; a thigh-length kimono-like jacket. Kuroko had given him a tabi or toe-divided socks to wear along with a zori. Well, he was supposed to wear geta, but Kagami still prefer that traditional sandals.

"Hmmm… Perfect…" Akashi admired his idea about wearing a kimono. He himself wore a simple blood red kimono with a dragon pattern and a haori just like Kagami's. The difference was, instead of zori, he wore a geta. "I just need a little adjustment here. Shintarou, bring it here."

Kagami wasn't sure about what 'it' was. Midorima came, bringing something that Kagami didn't recognized at first. He stood still as Midorima doing something to his hair, and…

"Done."

Kagami touched the thing that was just attached to his head by Midorima when he realized it. It was a very much elaborated kanzashi or hair ornaments. And by very much he meant like very complicated design sakura-like flower with some part dangling beautifully. Kagami was sure he looked like a traditional geisha from Kyoto or something (though he wasn't sure how Midorima managed to put it since he had a short hair).

"Kaga-chin looks good~" Murasakibara appeared next to Kagami. He wore a simple purple kimono with also a simple pattern. He wore a small hairpin and tied his long hair.

"Kagamicchi~! You look beautiful!" this time, Kise jumped and hugged him tightly. Kagami tried to peel him off, but Kise refused to let go. Kise's kimono was definitely the most eye-catching with soft yellow color and sunflower decoration. He also wore a haori, and kanzashi on his hair, though not as elaborated as Kagami's.

Kuroko, Aomine, and Midorima wore kimono with hakama in simple pattern. Kuroko's was light blue, Aomine's was dark blue, and Midorima's was dark green color. Three of them were also wearing haori, but Aomine had tied a tasuki chord to hold the sleeves so he could move his arms freely.

"Hoo… Surprisingly you look good in that, Bakagami…" Aomine teased.

"S-shut up, Ahomine! I don't need your compliment…" Kagami said. "I… I'll prepare the tea cake."

"Is that the snack for today?" Kuroko asked.

"Ah, yes… I've seen some design of Japanese tea cakes and I tried to make some… It turned out to be good so…" Kagami showed one of the flower shaped tea cakes he made. It looked ridiculously good; some might thought he brought it on the store instead of making it by himself.

"Kagami-kun is always good at this kind of things," Kuroko said.

"Huh? Really? I thought everybody could do it…" Kagami said.

"Enough the chatter, I think it's time to open the club," Midorima ended the discussion.

 

* * *

 

 

"Kagami-kun's kanzashi is very beautiful…"

"You look good in traditional garments, Kagami-kun!"

"Ah, did you make this tea cake by yourself?"

"The red color really suits you~!"

As usual, Kagami sat between the girls, entertained them. Girls would compliment him; he would talk them (awkwardly of course) while serving teas and cakes. No matter how many times he'd done this role, Kagami never felt comfortable.

"Nee, I heard this was the first time you wear a kimono?" asked one of the girls excitedly.

"Ah… Y-yeah…" said Kagami. "I spent most of my childhood in America, so I'm not very familiar with kimono… My mother made me wore a yukata once, and that's the only type of kimono I've ever wore. I'm not really familiar with this… But it feels nice…"

"But you know how to wear them right?" the other girl asked.

"A-actually, Kuroko and Midorima helped me to put it on…" Kagami smiled sheepishly with slightly flushed cheeks which made the girl "awww"-ed and almost dropped their tea cups. No one seemed to realize a dark figure had joined them and bent over to rest his head on Kagami's shoulder and whispered in his usual sexy husky voice.

"But it's my job to take it off, right?" Aomine whispered loud enough to be heard by this group of girls and licked Kagami's ears.

Which all screaming excitedly and fainted.

"Go away!" Kagami pushed Aomine off of himself. That bastard never learnt his lesson! Aomine only smirked and blew Kagami a kiss before he returned to his own couch and entertained his clients.

Kagami looked at the casualties around him. Damn Ahomine!

Like the usual drill, Midorima came, lectured them about keeping the casualties at minimum. Kagami apologized and moved on to the next client. Kiyoshi Teppei appeared as usual, with his bright smile. Aomine grumbled on the background, and chose to talk to Kuroko.

"It really suits you, Taiga," Kiyoshi said as he leant down and kissed Kagami's cheek. Kagami turned red, but he tried to keep up his 'professional' attitude, serving the tea for Kiyoshi. To tell truth, Kagami more enjoyed Kiyoshi's company than the girl clients, since he could talk normally to him.

"You come almost every day," Kagami said. "Don't you have basketball practices?"

"Hm? No. Not until later," Kiyoshi said happily. "Am I bothering you?"

Kagami shook his head and smiled softly.

"No, of course not. Talking to you makes me feel relaxed somehow," said Kagami.

"Hmm? Taiga's so cute~" Kiyoshi said. "Well, actually, I have something to say—"

"KYAAAA—!" a scream interrupted Kiyoshi's words. Kagami quickly turned around and saw one of Kise's clients had stood up from her seat. Kise quickly calmed the girl down, and soon, more people had gathered around.

"What happened, Ryouta?" Akashi took control of the situation and asked.

"Oh… This lady's handkerchief was blown by the wind outside," Kise said as he pointedly nodded at the opened French-window. "She said it was an important gift from her mother…"

Akashi sighed. "Shintarou, get some people to search it outside."

"Well, I think there's no need for that," Kagami said as he walked out to the balcony. "That's the handkerchief, right?" he pointed at one of the trees outside, and they could clearly see a white handkerchief stuck in one of the tree's branches. "I think I can reach it out from here," Kagami climbed the balcony's railing carefully.

"O-oi, Bakagami! That's dangerous! This is second-floor!" Aomine pushed through the crowds.

"Don't worry, I have a good balance," Kagami smiled reassuringly. "Besides, it's her precious treasure from her mother, right?"

"Taiga, get down from there," Akashi said.

"Don't worry. Just a little bit…!" Kagami reached out for it, almost tip-toed. Well, it seemed like it stuck higher than Kagami had thought, but then again, he wasn't the type to back down on his words. With a small push forward, he managed to reach out for it. "See? I get it!"

Everyone sighed in relieve. Kagami turned around ready to hop off, but it seemed like he stepped on his kimono. And everything started to move like in slow motion as Kagami losing his balance. He tried to find a footing in narrow railing, but he couldn't. He felt the gravity took over his body as he felt the wind gusted in his ears.

He was falling.

He heard his friends calling his name, the girls screaming in horror.

He fell.

Kagami closed his eyes, prepared to meet the concrete grown below… But suddenly his movement had stopped.

He didn't feel the pain as his body met the ground. Rather than that, he felt a pair of arms around him, holding him safely. Slowly he opened his eyes and suddenly his gazed met a familiar dark grey eyes. He felt his heart skipped a beat.

"I was surprised, to find myself an armful of an angel falling down from the sky," the dark grey eyed man said smoothly in a silky voice. "Japan is truly fascinating right, Taiga?"

"Tatsuya…?"

 

* * *

 

 

"Ah… So that's the story…" Himuro Tatsuya said as he sat down in the student council-slash-host club room. All the guests had gone except for Kiyoshi after they'd make sure that Kagami was okay. They explained how Kagami could fall down from the balcony. "You're lucky I was there to catch you Taiga, and Teppei!" this time Himuro glanced at Kiyoshi, "Why don't you stop him?"

"Well, it happened so fast, before I could stop him, he was already climbed the railing," Kiyoshi said, looked very guilty. "I'm really sorry, Taiga… I failed as your fiancé to protect you…"

"You're not my fiancé!" Kagami remarked. "Anyway, why are you here, Tatsuya?"

"Well, Teppei said you went to this school, and you've found good friends, and joined a host club. I quickly transferred myself here from America," said Himuro. "You really need someone to look after you, Taiga, and I think Teppei is not enough."

"Uhmmm… Excuse me to interrupt-ssu~ But, who's he?" Kise nudged Kagami.

"Oh? This is my brother, Tatsuya," Kagami answered casually.

"Brother?"

"I didn't know Kagamicchi has a brother-ssu!"

"Well, not really a brother… More like brother figure actually. We've been friends, the three of us," Himuro said. "And I trusted Teppei to take care of Kagami until he told me about Kagami joining some host club…"

Kagami threw Kiyoshi a death glare. He wasn't supposed to tell Himuro! Kagami knew something like this would happen if Himuro heard about him became a part of host club. Well, to tell the truth, Kagami couldn't say no when Akashi ordered him (yes, he dared to question Akashi, but to defy that creepy student council would be out of question). Kiyoshi looked really guilty. He couldn't help it! It was an accident when Himuro asked him how he met Kagami, was Kagami okay… When his sense picked up something weird, Himuro bombarded him with question until Kiyoshi told him everything.

And yet, he still felt guilty.

Himuro didn't mouth his observation though, but he really had to make sure that he left his dear little Taiga on the right hands. From all he could see, the only one who seemed could be trusted was the red head with poker face (Himuro assumed him as the president since he held the aura of authority).

"I can't leave you with these people," Himuro said finally. "They couldn't even protect you properly. Starting tomorrow, Taiga will quit the Teikou Academy Host Club."

 

* * *

 

 

The whole host-club-slash-student-council members were in utter chaos. Well, Akashi was relatively calm, and surprisingly Midorima looked a little bit restless. Aomine had been in a bad mood since last night, Kise bawled like a toddler, Murasakibara kept pacing around (apparently panicked since Kagami was his favorite food supplier), and Kuroko lose his focus. Akashi rubbed his head, starting to get a headache with all these useless members (not that they usually useful).

"Good morning~"

Momoi Satsuki's cheerful greeting seemed like being flushed through the endless black hole in student council room. The bright pink haired girl looked around and found Akashi sat on his desk, reading something that looked like the American football club's proposal on increasing their budget. Akashi-kun sure is working hard~

"What's wrong with everyone?" Momoi asked.

"Being useless," Akashi gave a short answer.

"Well, I know that the only functioning member of student council is you and Midorin, so their uselessness is nothing new," Momoi said. "Here's the budget report for student council. I pull an all-nighter to finish it up this morning," Momoi offered the report carefully. "I can't believe you can make that much profit from host club."

"Hm…" Akashi hummed in response. Momoi frowned.

_Why's everyone acting weird today?_ That was what she thought. And she realized something. She looked around the room, but she didn't see a mop of usual red head who was usually hanging around them…

"Where's Kagamin?" she asked. And she was surprised.

Instead of an answer, Kise bawled like crazy, Midorima gripped his lucky item (yellow frog statue in tutu) tighter looking very depressed, Murasakibara's pacing now accompanied with the soft calls for 'Kaga-chin's snack', Kuroko tripped on his own leg and fell face first to the ground, while Aomine had started to punch his table in a show of frustration. Even Akashi snapped his mechanical pencil.

Did the word 'Kagami' had become a taboo or something?

"Okay, this is weird… What happened, everyone?" Momoi asked. She looked around the room, terrified with the highly unusual display before her.

"Momoicchi~ It's a bad news-ssu!" Kise quickly turned to Momoi and cried to his heart content. "Kagamicchi is going to quit host club-ssu~!"

At this, the reactions became worsened.

"EEH?!" Momoi screamed in surprise. "Is that true, Akashi-kun?" Momoi turned to Akashi who was still trying to compose himself. Akashi threw her a glare.

"C-can you do something?" Momoi asked. Come on… There was nothing Akashi couldn't do in this school. He practically ruled this place under his thumb. Surely he could stop Kagamin from qutting host club, right? Momoi could see how much it affected the rest of the members. It was total depression.

"Apparently, Himuro Tatsuya had reported this to Taiga's father, and he sent me a notification for his son resignation from our club," Akashi said. "He went so far to say he would cut every relationship Akashi Corporation had with every Kagami Groups including Helios Finance and Crimson Communication. Now I can't have that, can I?"

"Huh?"

"Taiga's father is a smart man, and I can't use violence, threat, and blackmail against him," Akashi said as he rubbed his temple.

"Then… then you will let Kagamin quit the club?!" Momoi also wanted to tear up. She might not be a costumer in host club, but she liked Kagami's presence. He enjoyed the taller boy's company, especially when Kagami offered to help her with cooking since Momoi couldn't cook to save her life. If Kagami quit the club, she couldn't play as often as she used to with Kagami. And she didn't want to hear that.

And apparently, the news of Kagami Taiga quitted the host club had spreaded throughout the school. All the student council members plus Momoi didn't go to their class. They held emergency meeting at the student council room and Akashi closed the host club for today. Since the first period ended, the female population (and male of course) had gathered in front of the meeting room, demanding the clarification of the news they just heard.

As for Kagami himself, he didn't show up at school. And so were Himuro and Kiyoshi. This whole situation was messed up and the teachers couldn't do anything. So, they canceled the entire lesson for today, and waited for the development the student council-slash-host club could get.

"This was getting out of hand," Momoi said as she peeked through the curtains to see the female students still gathered in front of the meeting room. She moved to her seat beside Kuroko who was still staring blankly to the empty wall.

This host club needed their Taiga. Telling Kagami to quit the host club was like taking the heart out of human body. The host club was dead. Momoi gathered the information she could get her hands on about the whereabouts of Kagami. She sighed in relieved when she got a phone call that told her that Kagami was now in the Men Dormitory building, fourth floor lobby, protected by Kagami Groups' private bodyguards along with Himuro and Kiyoshi.

They heard ruckus coming from the hallway. Someone seemed to usher the girls to leave. Akashi felt his cell phone buzzed in his pocket and he looked on the caller's ID.

"Yes?" Akashi answered his phone calmly.

" _Akashi-sama, we have Kagami-sama coming to the meeting room_ ," Akashi could hear his head of security said the phone.

"Taiga?" Akashi asked.

" _Uhm… Kagami Taiga-sama's father…_ " the head security answered.

"Okay. Thank you for your notification." Akashi closed his cell phone and turned to the rest of the members. Momoi looked at him expectantly, and so was Midorima. Kuroko was still staring blankly into space, while Murasakibara kept pacing around. Kise's eyes were still red and Aomine… Well… Let's just say Aomine was very pissed off and he could emit dark aura which will turned everything it touched into ashes. Figuratively of course.

"Taiga's father is heading this way to clarified Taiga's resignation from the club," Akashi said solemnly. He couldn't admit it, but he hated the fact that he couldn't handle this situation. He had failed as a president to let one of his members being snatched from his hands, right in front of him.

Before they could say anything, there was a firm knock on the door. The meeting room door was opened and there, stood Kagami Taiga's father. He looked almost exactly like his son, except for his eyes and brows. Kagami's eyes were softer and held the fiery passion, while his father's were cold. Colder than Akashi's eyes.

"You are Akashi Seijuuro."

It wasn't a question directed at him, but Akashi nodded. He calculated his move when he really came face to face with the very influential man in world economy. Any wrong move, Akashi might destroy the corporation he would inherit someday. So far, Akashi found it was hard to win against this man. And he didn't like it.

"Yes, I am."

The older Kagami looked around the room, inspecting each of the student council members without any interest. He turned his gaze to Akashi who was still stood there calmly.

"I've got a report that you threatened my son to join some kind of host club," the older red haired man said. "That is unacceptable. I can't believe a son from such a noble family like Akashi would dare to disrespect my son like that. And I am here, to finalize my son's resignation letter from the host club. I forbid you, or any of these ridiculous club members to be closer than ten meters from my son."

There was a choking sound from Kise, and Aomine's emission seemed to get darker.

"Have you get Taiga's consent about this matter?" Akashi asked with raised eyebrows. "Without the consent directly from the person, I cannot accept the letter of resignation. It is the rules."

"I'm in charge of my son's well being. I act on my son's best interest. I'm already regretting the decision to send him back to Japan, only to see him being forced to submit to some 'club'…" the older Kagami said. "I think it'll be better if I also arranged for my son's transfer back to the States."

Akashi tried to think another way to win this battle. Kagami's father was right. He had the right to choose the best for his son. Akashi had to find another loophole.

But before he could say anything, he heard another ruckus coming from the hallway of meeting room. Someone shouted, and there was a familiar voice yelled back. The meeting room door burst open as a certain red-head stood on the door way, looking pretty pissed.

"Taiga…"

"Kagami…"

"Kagamicchi…!"

"Bakagami…"

"Kaga-chin~!"

"Kagami-kun…"

"Kagamin…?"

Eight pairs of eyes now directed towards the one and only Kagami Taiga who had barged into the room.

"What on earth are you doing here, _Oyaji_?!" Kagami Taiga shouted at his father. Everyone gulped, seeing how the younger Kagami trotted into the room and stood right in front of his father. Fiery red orbs met the cold red ones. Everyone could feel the internal battle between two Kagamis until…

"Tai-chan~! Papa is sooo worried about you~!"

Eh?

Everyone sweat dropped when the very intimidating man suddenly drowned his son in a bear hug and rubbed his cheeks to Kagami's. The younger Kagami was struggled to free himself from his father's arms, but the older man didn't seem to care and kept holding his son while saying about 'how worried Papa was'.

"Let go, Oyaji!" Kagami said.

"Noo~ Papa missed Tai-chan so much…!"

Seriously, this guy was worst than Kise and Murasakibara combined. No one seemed to be able to explain how absurd this situation looked like.

"I can't breathe…!"

Finally the older Kagami let go, though he kept clung to his son with happy face. Everyone now had stood from their seat, tried to talk to Kagami, but Kagami had enough of the noise. He was pretty pissed when Kiyoshi and Himuro held him in the dormitory lobby, and now he found his father was here with the rest of the club members. And now they talking to him at the same time, and Kise's crying voice was so annoying just like Murasakibara's whining and his father arms that were still on his waist. Everything became more chaotic when Kiyoshi and Himuro arrived and joined them in the room.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Kagami shouted. "You! Out! Close the door!" Kagami pointed at one of the dark suited bodyguards who quickly obeyed him. "Now the rest of you, SIT! And that includes you, oyaji."

Everybody obediently followed Kagami's order. Who couldn't? Even when he was angry, Kagami still looked cute and he had everyone wrapped around his fingers. Even the great Akashi and his father. Now after everyone seated, Kagami took the place at the head of the table. Himuro, Kiyoshi, and Kagami senior sat on one side of the table while the members and Momoi sat on the other side.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on here?" Kagami said as he looked at each face in the room.

Suddenly, everybody started to talk all at once, and Kagami could feel a vein almost popped up on his head.

"One by one! Oyaji, explain why you're here!" Kagami demanded.

"You see, Tai-chan… Tatsuya said he heard from Teppei that you were being forced to join a host club in this school. Papa doesn't want to see his beautiful son being forced to submit himself into that kind of club~!" the Kagami senior said. "So, Papa came to arrange your resignation from the club and maybe to transfer you back to the States."

"But, Kagami-san… I didn't say Taiga is being forced," said Kiyoshi. "I just said he joined a host club and get a lot of friends here…"

"And why do you think Taiga wants to join such club? He was obviously being forced!" Himuro said. "It was a good decision, Kagami-san," Himuro nodded at the older Kagami. "I believe Akashi-kun had threatened Kagami and bully him into joining the host club."

"No one ever did such thing!" Momoi stepped up into the conversation. "Akashi-kun might be famous for being a cold leader, but I don't think he would use that kind of dirty move!" Momoi glanced at Akashi who returned her gaze with a death glare. "I think…" Momoi added weakly before she leaned down to her seat.

"See? Even his friend isn't so sure about his methods," Himuro said. "I think it's better if we arranged school transfer immediately, don't you think?"

"Hmm… You're right, Tatsuya. Teppei, Tatsuya, you better help Tai-chan to pack his things. And Tai-chan, don't worry… Papa will rescue you from these bullies!" the older Kagami stood up from his seat while Tatsuya and Teppei went to each sides of Kagami.

The older Kagami had almost reached the door while no one in club members could do anything. Akashi's brain tried to find something… anything to do… He had to stall… Yes… Stall and tried to find a way out of this. Taiga must stay with them. Taiga was the core of the host club, and he couldn't lose the red head. No one in this room could. He looked at his friends. Momoi had silently cried, hugging shell-shocked Kuroko. Midorima tried to remain calm, but Akashi could see the green haired boy's hands were trembling. Kise had cried again and he didn't bother to hide his tears. Murasakibara had pulled up his knee on the chair and hid his face between them. Only Aomine the one who glared dagger at the back of the older Kagami.

Akashi watched as Aomine opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut by Kagami.

"I'm not finished here!" Kagami said. The older Kagami stopped and turned to look at his son. "Why in the world everyone think they could decide what's the best for me?! Aren't my opinion matters in this room?! This is my life you're talking about! So sit, we're not done yet." The younger Kagami glared and his father quickly sat back down. Now every eye was on Kagami.

"You guys just keep thinking… assuming what's the best for me. Have you ever asked me what I want? Noo…! You just think, 'oh, this is the best for Taiga!', but no one ever asked me if I liked it or not. You, oyaji, you sent me to this school, never asking if I'd like it. You just sent me here, and you made the decision by yourself without asking my opinion—"

"But Papa only wants the best—"

"Don't interrupt me! You never asking my opinion before and just assuming what I wanted. Tatsuya too. You quickly draw a conclusion without proper evidence by assuming I joined a host club so I've been bullied. I don't even understand what kind of logic is that! And Teppei, I know you don't mean any harm, but I think some information is better be kept from these two worry-wart idiots," Kagami scolded them. From the corner of his eyes, Kagami could see a smug smile on the host club members' face. "And don't be proud of yourselves either!

"Akashi, you are indeed, threatening me into join this club. You don't have to deny it, but you always have this threatening vibe around you and people are hardly say 'no' to whatever you say, so don't be proud of yourself in this matter. You're as guilty as them. You all are. Sometimes, I am sick of Kise's cry, or Murasakibara's demands for cake, or Aomine daily sexual harassment (at this, the older Kagami clenched his fists and glared dagger at the tanned teen on the other side of the table), or Midorima's constant lecture, or Kuroko's… Well, I'm not sure what… something…! But, they are my friends. They are my precious treasures that I hold dear in my heart, and I don't want to be separated from them. Even though my first joining this club was under the threat, but I enjoyed spending my time with them, even if they're annoying as hell," Kagami smiled softly as he looked at the surprised expressions of his friends. "They are all my friends, and I care for them."

The older Kagami didn't say anything as he looked at Kagami's soft expression. His son always reminded him of his wife, and those two always had similar personality. Fiery, and yet, gentle.

"So, here I declare, I will not resign from Teikou Academy Host Club," Kagami said proudly. He smiled at his father and hugged the man. "I like being with them, and I want to thank you to send me here in the first place… _Papa_."

Kagami senior stared at his son wide eyed. Did his son just…? His little Tiger-chan just called him… _Papa_? Not the un-cute 'Oyaji' but… 'Papa'? The older Kagami held his son tightly and kissed the boy's cheek. It was a happy moment really, before the Kagami senior decided to ruin it by himself.

"Nee, Tai-chan… Can you call me 'Papa' once again? I'll record it and use it as my ring tone…"

"LIKE HELL I WOULD!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note (in case you need it):
> 
> Haori : A hip- or thigh-length kimono-like jacket, which adds formality to an outfit.  
> Tabi : Ankle-high, divided-toe sock usually worn with zori or geta.  
> Zori : Traditional sandals worn by both men and women, similar in design to flip-flops.  
> Geta : Wooden sandals worn by men and women with yukata.
> 
> Tell me what do you think?


End file.
